


Too Ugly

by ablindromance



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablindromance/pseuds/ablindromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku finally stops Yumichika's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: February

"Really, I don’t understand this holiday," Yumichika complained.

He was more than disgusted by the clash of colors around him. A primary and complimentary color would have been enough, but the garish use of pink and white and red, and even purple in a single display was too much.

"Tragic. It's so ugly. Besides, I think it’s a bit tacky to designate only one day out of the year to show someone you love them."

While Yumichika continued to foo-foo February 14th, Ikkaku accompanied him in complete silence. Truthfully, he didn't care one way or the other about the colors or the sentiments of the day. If it wasn't the red of blood or the pink of skinned flesh, it didn't concern him. All of it was unfamiliar to Shinigami and, having nothing to do with the thrill and struggle of battle, Valentine's Day was especially lost on Ikkaku. Hands in his pockets, he'd mostly tuned out most of Yumichika's criticism in a fit of boredom with it. Hearing the other rant to himself and issue general dissatisfaction with things was part of everyday life, after all. Sometimes he'd throw in a snort or noise in the back of his throat of feigned agreement to appear involved in the one-sided conversation, but it was mainly to not be rude to Yumi.

They'd spent the day out to see what all the fuss was about. Nearly every department and grocery store seemed to compete with one another about how colorful they could be to attract customers. The two men were already not of this world, but they were totally swallowed by the colors and cuteness around them. From what they could gather, it was a man's holiday and women were in a flurry about finding the perfect gift for their potential lovers or faithful boyfriends.

Yumichika stopped before a shop window and put his hands on his hips. An outfit he'd spotted was about to be verbally ripped apart.

"Atrocious. Sure, the pleated skirt on its own is alright, but what a bold move to wear so much white. I'm positive these humans aren't the cleanest of things in the first place. Look at Ichigo, for example. Positively careless and a bit sloppy. But worse, why have a pink heart stitched on the ass of it? And the red sweater with it... It's not a balanced look at all! Wouldn't you agree, Ikkaku?"

"Huh?" The response was simple. Ikkaku had been caught half-listening again. "But _you're_ wearin' a red sweater. _And_ white pants."

"Beautifully so, might I point out. Not a single speck of dirt on me. It's called 'color blocking,' by the way. And do note how my shoes finish the look with a compliment to my hair color. Both black, obviously." He folded his arms over his chest, gazing at the outfit on display with a gravely unimpressed look. "This, too, is ugly. Today is an ugly day for such a beautiful emotion. I believe today is too ugly for _me_. I've wasted an outfit and a day of gracing this city with my presence by being surrounded by all this tackiness," he scoffed. "I believe I am ready to go home now, Ikkaku."

Having dealt with Yumi turning his nose up at nearly everything they passed today, Ikkaku rubbed his bald head absently.

"Alright. Just wait here a minute. I gotta go piss."

Used to the uncouth announcement, Yumi nodded and moved to seat himself on a nearby bench in front of a coffee shop. Not bothering to even look at the storefront, he continued to pout about his squandered time and crossed his legs in wait for Ikkaku to return.

That piss had taken a bit longer than anticipated, but Yumi hardly noticed as he preoccupied himself with criticizing passing shoes, purses, and hats. Few things, like a nice watch or a pair of dazzling cuff links, were praised and given credit where it was due. By the time he had set in on his 50th purse, Ikkaku's shadow fell over him. He looked up to see the other man bending over him, rough hands reaching out to fiddle with a few locks of his hair.

Naturally horrified by the idea that Ikkaku may not have washed his hands prior, Yumi was geared to scold him of such but was stopped short by the added weight to one side of his head. Confused, he turned around to see his reflection in the storefront window. In the lightly reflected image, he saw a large flower pinned into his hair. Its delicate white petals stood in proud contrast to his dark tresses and matched his pants perfectly.

Its size and species (Astra Double White) certainly weren't cheap. The shopkeep, whom Ikkaku threatened with a killer's smile and announcement of his intentions ("I need this, so I'm takin' it.”) was willing to part with the flower with no argument. The cost of its import wasn't enough to lose his life over.

Impressed, Yumichika smiled gently at his reflection and offered it to Ikkaku.

"Well, thank you. This is certainly beautiful, Ikkaku. You have good taste."

"Yeah, well. It looked nice, so I got it. Whole day ain't wasted if you got somethin’ pretty out of it, right?" Ikkaku shrugged a shoulder and put his hands in his pockets again. Not intending to turn the gesture into some mushy display of affection, he turned his back and spoke over his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go home. I'm hungry."

Appeased, Yumichika laughed under his breath and uncrossed his legs. Rising with a much lighter mood, he followed obediently behind Ikkaku as he always did.


End file.
